


Point Guard

by killshot



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Basketball, Basketball Player Seo Changbin, Fluff, Humor, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, M/M, Pining, Shy Hwang Hyunjin, Sports, Sweet Changbin, Team Captain Changbin, hyunjin is dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killshot/pseuds/killshot
Summary: Hyunjin is forced to play basketball and maybe, if he keeps his eyes on the point guard's biceps, he'll be okay.





	Point Guard

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i haven't posted in literally MONTHS so i thought i could post a little thing i did :] i really don't know if this is finished but i would love feedback on it!! i try to reply to all comments so please enjoy and tell me your thoughts!!

Hyunjin didn’t want to join the basketball team. He really didn’t. He had been recruited by his math teacher, who was coincidentally the coach of the team at his high school, who had taken interest in Hyunjin because of his height, and he hadn’t even hit the six foot mark yet. He was a thin boy standing at 5’11, which was one inch away from making him cool. He danced in his room for fun, and had never played a sport, let alone a  _ team _ sport, in his entire life. The team was really that desperate, he guessed.

 

His mom had been ecstatic when her son came home with all the health forms and practice schedules that her son was finally getting out, doing something other than sitting in his room, (although she assured him there was nothing wrong with that) and maybe he’d make some new friends, not just the same two he’d had since second grade. She liked Jisung and Felix just fine, but maybe it was time for a little change.

 

On the first day of practice, Hyunjin showed up to the school’s auditorium twenty minutes early, to find nobody else there. He laced up his new basketball shoes, not knowing if they were the kind everyone else would have or if they were the kind kids got made fun of for owning. He guessed there were more important things he should be worrying about. He had never played basketball in his life, despite being nagged by relatives and teachers saying ‘You’re so tall! Are you sure you’d never even  _ try _ basketball?” And he assured them, as confidently as he could, that he definitely wasn’t interested, and he was pretty sure he never would be. He was still pretty sure now, with his swishy new Nike shorts on and his shoes laced just a little too tight for his comfort.

 

In a few minutes, some of the other boys on the team started to show up, throwing their duffel bags next to Hyunjin’s tiny drawstring, and slapping each other on the back in a way where it looked almost normal. Nobody knew Hyunjin, and he doubted coach would’ve made a big deal that ‘Skinny tall boy Hwang Hyunjin will be joining our team’ or anything. He thought it was better that way, nobody would have any expectations for him.

 

After letting his anxiety build up for the remaining ten minutes before practice started, Hyunjin’s thoughts were finally cut off by the sound of a whistle followed by at least a dozen pairs of shoes running onto the court. Hyunjin followed them.

 

“Alright guys, since it is the first practice of the season today, I’d like to take a minute to introduce your new teammate! As you all know we only had one senior graduate last year, so there was only one slot to fill on the team, so without further adieu, let me introduce Hwang Hyunjin!” Coach pointed at Hyunjin to step forward, which he did as the rest of the team let out a small chorus of claps, followed by a silence that dragged out a bit too long for Hyunjin’s liking. Right as he felt his ears going red, coach broke the silence.

 

“Ok, let’s start some drills! Changbin, you wanna lead today?” Coach pointed at a shorter, dark haired boy wearing a white tank top and black shorts paired with the brightest neon orange sneakers Hyunjin had ever seen.

 

“Sure!” Changbin replied as coach passed him a basketball he had picked up from next to him.

 

“Okay everyone get into two lines, and Seungmin, grab another ball!” a brown-haired boy, much closer to Hyunjin’s height than Changbin was, jogged over to a metal bin and grabbed a ball while the rest of the team formed two lines, both angled towards one of the baskets. Hyunjin couldn’t eyeball which was longer, so walked in the one closer to him. He had no idea what they were doing. Was this a normal basketball thing? Why would he even know that, anyway.

 

The two players in the front of the line opposite of Hyunjin held the balls, and the first drove in towards the basket, tossing the ball up and into the hoop. The first person in Hyunjin’s line ran up after him and caught the ball, passing it to the next person in the other line. This seemed fairly easy, Hyunjin thought. He could catch a ball, right? Yeah, he thought, I’m not  _ that _ stupid.

 

When it was Hyunjin’s turn to run up and catch the rebound, Changbin was shooting. Changbin, whose speed surely made up for his height, drove in towards the hoop and Hyunjin couldn’t keep up with him. He threw the ball up towards the backboard, but it hit it at the wrong angle, and bounced towards where Hyunjin was standing. The taller boy, not expecting the captain of the team to miss, closed his eyes when he saw the stray ball flying towards him and held his arms up, but a bit too far apart. He felt the ball collide with his nose and, when he opened his eyes, was met with red splotches on his white t-shirt.

 

“Oh my god dude I’m  _ so _ sorry” Changbin yelled as he ran up to Hyunjin to make sure he was okay.

 

Hyunjin, hands now starting to turn red from using them to clog his nose, looked over towards the smaller boy, “No worries, it’s not your fault, I’m okay” Hyunjin replied, his eyes fleeting all over the gym to hopefully spot some tissues or something. 

 

“No like, I’m really sorry, I usually make those. I must’ve gone in too strong” Changbin said as Hyunjin noticed how sparkly his eyes looked under all the lights in the gym. Why was he thinking about that. There was still blood coming out of his nose, and a whole team of people staring at him, but he couldn’t help but realize it.

 

“Please, don’t worry about it Changbin, you didn’t mean it. Do you know where I could get some tissues or maybe wash my hands or something? Getting kinda gross over here” Hyunjin said, reverting his attention back to his injured nose.

 

“Oh yeah, sorry, I don’t know about tissues but you can go wash off in the bathroom, it’s right out this door, and to the left” Changbin pointed around Hyunjin to a set of doors in the far left corner of the gymnasium, and off Hyunjin went hoping something could get the stains out of his white shirt, and that he hadn’t broken his nose or something.

 

When Hyunjin reached the bathroom, he put his hands on the sides of one of the sinks and leaned in to survey the damage done on his nose in the mirror. It looked a little crooked, he thought, but it was probably just because of the pain. He had seen his head throbbing in the mirror on other occasions because of headaches, but his head never actually moved. He hoped that’s what it was. Maybe it would look a little cleaner if he washed all the blood off his face.

 

As the messy-haired boy took a bunch of wet paper towels to his face and hands, he heard someone else open the door.  _ Who the fuck,  _ Hyunjin thought as he ran into one of the stalls, still all bloody and damp, and locked the door behind him.

 

“Uhh, Hyunjin? You in here? I brought you an ice pack in case you wanted one” He recognized the voice. It was Changbin.

 

“Oh uh yeah!” Hyunjin walked out of the stall, still cupping his nose with paper towels “Thanks, Changbin. I appreciate it”

 

“Please don’t worry about it, I already talked to coach and he said if you need to, you can sit out or leave if you want. We know it’s always kinda hard on the first few days, but he has a lot of faith in you! We just want you to be comfortable and in good shape for the actual season, you know?” Changbin rubbed one of his hands on the back of his neck, letting out a nervous smile.  _ Damn his arms are big _ , Hyunjin thought. How hadn’t he noticed that before?

 

“Yeah, I mean, I might just sit and watch the rest of practice if that’s okay with you guys. Maybe I’ll learn how to actually catch the ball with my hands or something!” Hyunjin chuckled. He knew it was a bad joke, but he couldn’t help it.

 

“Ok!” Changbin smiled, glossing over the joke, “See you on the court in a few then!” Changbin gave Hyunjin a strong pat on the shoulder and another big smile, not big enough to be fake, before he walked out of the bathroom, his sneakers squeaking as they hit the hallway floor.

 

After Hyunjin had exhausted the ice pack Changbin had given him, followed by giving himself a pep-talk in the mirror about how this was about learning to play the game, not stare at boys muscles or eyes or any of that. He couldn’t live like that, especially if he was stuck on the team for the whole season. He looked himself up and down in the mirror one last time, wiping the rest of the dried up blood from his nose with a wet paper towel, and made his way back to the gym.

 

As the strong fluorescent lights of the gym hit Hyunjin’s eyes, he could see Changbin running down the court, dribbling a ball.  _ How the fuck is he so fast _ Hyunjin thought, nearly bumping in to the rail on the end of the bleachers as he walked over to sit. Hyunjin, as he’d been told by many gym teachers past, was not fast. At all. Changbin made him look pathetic as he ran down the court, weaving in and out of the other players, going towards the basket for a clean shot. He never even passed the ball. 

 

“Ball hog!” he heard one guy, Seungmin, he remembered his name was, yell from his place on the court. Changbin just shook his head as the other team in the scrimmage dribbled the ball closer and closer to where he was standing.

 

“Like you’d even shoot the ball!” Changbin yelled back, causing the rest of his team to burst into laughter right before they had to start defending the hoop. Hyunjin saw Seungmin smile before running up to the person who had the ball, making sure they couldn’t pass or shoot.

 

There were too many elements to basketball for Hyunjin to remember, especially in just one practice. Especially if he wasn’t playing. Especially if he had spent most of his time on the bleachers staring at Changbin’s biceps, which he told himself to stop doing, but just couldn’t distract himself long enough. He hoped nobody had seen, but from all the snickering he heard in the locker room after when he was getting his bag, someone definitely had.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/hitomisbff)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hitomisbff)


End file.
